


Mayuri Christmas

by Khalid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Masochism, Medical Torture, Painting, Psychological Trauma, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is here and Mayuri gets his gift. Juushiro knows exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayuri Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a fan of the last dea that there was a lot more to Kurotsuchi than he was willing to show. A glimpse under the mask would only be afforded to someone he could trust beyond any doubt.
> 
> I do not own Bleach or the characters. They are the property of Time Kubo.
> 
> Major Ooc here, if you don't like cutting/blood, move along.
> 
> Also, please understand, neither I, nor the characters here in any way represent the bdsm community. Nothing here should be considered safe for normal humans.
> 
> Also, I am desperately in search of a dedicated beta. If you are interested, please read my other works and get in touch. 
> 
> Thanks as always goes to my inspiration; Junko, without whose works, I would not be here.

“Merry Christmas, merry Christmas, but I think I'll miss this one this year…” Mayuri Kurotsuchi hummed along to Akon’s recording of “Christmas Wrapping”. His fingers tapped away fiercely on the keyboard as he hummed in an uncharacteristically joyful manner. Christmas was his favorite time of year. For a whole week, he needed no excuse to rid himself of the incessant prattling of underlings who we're good for nothing much more than research subjects, and they weren't even interesting subjects at that. After many unnecessary holiday wishes, he had threatened the entire squad with permanent cage cleaning duty if the didn't go away and not come back until after the new year. Finally, he was allowed the peace and quiet of the lab, research equipment working, and whatever ridiculous song that Akon had programmed in this ipod thing Akon brought back from the world of the living. In past years, Mayuri had worked in the silence of his lab, but the vacuum of idiocy left him too distracted. He had asked Akon to bring him something inane and distracting so that he would have something similar to an assistant without the annoyance of a body getting in the way. There was trial and error, but in the end some of the stupid music they came up with in the world of the living worked for Mayuri. Akon had asked if he wanted a ‘mix tape’, but Mayuri found the inanity of playing the same thing on repeat to be just the right amount of annoyance to equate to the distractions he normally had to ignore at work. He was so far into his zone that he didn't notice when Jushiro Ukitake came up behind him. Clearing his throat a safe distance away, he startled Mayuri, but the scientist was quick to recover and put on his usual annoyed demeanor. 

“You should know better than to sneak up on me,” he said in his testy attitude.  
“Ah, Mayuri. No one should be alone on Christmas. Even you.”

Mayuri grumbled.  
“Do you know how often I actually get to work in my laboratory without distractions?”  
When Jushiro pointedly glanced at the iPod starting up the same song once again, he retorted crossly, “There is of course an expected baseline of inanity.”

“You have five minutes, Mayuri,” he replied calmly as he left the room.  
Mayuri spun around determinedly. Turning up the volume two taps to drown out any possible distractions in his mind, Mayuri quickly scanned the last line he was writing. Deleting it all, he quickly wrote an entirely new summary in two sentences. Spinning around quickly, he finished a few important steps in two ongoing experiments and put the doors on a cage he was using to keep test creatures in from Hueco Mundo. Looking around, he determined he was sufficiently wrapped up for the day. He had only once been tempted to make Jushiro wait, and the result was quite unpleasant. Jushiro and Mayuri had negotiated an exact time frame that was acceptable for him to wrap up his work, and it did not do anyone good to postpone the inevitable. Stepping into his room, he signaled for Nemu.  
“I am going out now.”  
“Yes, master Mayuri,” she replied in her usual demure, emotionless manner.

Gathering up his body paint and brushes, Mayuri left the 12th. He met Jushiro on the way to the 13th.  
“My, Mayuri. You are in more of a rush than normal.”  
“Nonsense,” Mayuri huffed indignantly, knowing he was lying but feeling the need to defend his actions anyway,. “I merely had less work to wrap up this time.”  
“Of course…” came the not so subtle unbelieving response. 

They reached Ukitake's personal estate with no further discussion. Previous arrangements having been covered thoroughly, there was no need for extended discussion, and so Mayuri not being a conversationalist and Jushiro not being healthy for extended conversations, they made the walk back silently. 

They reached the door to the manor and Jushiro opened it, motioning Mayuri inside. Mayuri headed directly to the sento.  
“So eager, Mayuri? Won't you have tea first?” Jushiro gently teased him, knowing the answer.  
“I do have work to get back to,” Mayuri responded indignantly.  
“So blunt! Do I need to gag you?” Jushiro chided him.  
Mayuri simply turned his head away and began running a bath. As he soaked the thick layer of paint off, Jushiro mentioned for the umpteenth time,  
“I really don't see why you don't want people to see this side of you. I know you have a reputation to hold up, but would it hurt them to know you have more than one face?”  
“As I have told you repeatedly, I have no more interest in showing that I have any humanity than any of the other captains do. We all know there are hidden depths in each one that no one needs to know.”

Gently, Jushiro wiped the makeup off the trouble areas - places Mayuri missed. His face was truly beautiful. Considering the conversation carefully, he was reminded of the dark side most people didn't know about his friend and fellow captain Shunsui Kyoraku. He had to agree that most people were better off not knowing the hidden side of the captains of the court guard, Jushiro appreciated that at least he got the opportunity to see this side of the scientist. Wrapping a towel off the dripping Mayuri, they walked back to the bedroom Jushiro had set aside. It had some very supportive beams and pillars erected in key locations. Ropes hung off with harnesses and buckles in strategic locations. Mayuri sat on the edge of the bed as Juushiro carefully and thoroughly dried him. This step was important to the safety of the ropes as well as air exposure. Finished drying, he stood slightly closer to Mayuri so the latter would have to tip back his head.  
“Are we ready to begin?”  
Mayuri nodded his head.  
“You know very well that isn't an acceptable response, Mayuri. If you really are angling for punishment tonight, I will give it to you.”  
Mayuri's eyes glared but he said in a clear voice, “I am ready to begin, Master.”  
This was the one part of the agreement that had annoyed Mayuri the most. He knew it was a boundary that set everything after inside the parameters of the exercise, but he still hated stating the beginning as though he was some new science student. Still, the reward for his obedience always outweighed the annoyance of verbal arrangement.

Jushiro began laying out all the gear they would be using. Mayuri’s eyes widened as he observed a significantly larger set of items than in the past. He was well aware of the pre negotiated silence he was supposed to observe, but he could not bite back his comment.  
“That is a far larger set than normal,” he observed, his heartbeat had sped up, causing his breathing to be erratic.  
“It would seem that you have less restraint than usual today, Mayuri,” Jushiro observed. “In that case, it would appear I shall have to provide it for you. I did expect more trouble from you today, however. Hence the extra items.”  
As he spoke, he picked up a smaller rope and a set of leather manacles and approached Mayuri. He began by strapping Mayuri's extremely thin wrists together behind his back and motioned for him to get onto the bed. Mayuri knelt on the cool silk sheets, tensed. He knew what would be next, having been in this position multiple times. The most difficult part of the process was getting into his subspace.  
Mayuri was a control freak, and never trusted anyone. It had taken him a year to consider Jushiro’s suggestion that it would be good for him to learn to relax when it was safe at home so that he would be less tense when he needed to be in control during a fight. It took the two of them a further two years of trial and - in one ugly case - grievous error, to discover the exact amount of trussing required to bring Mayuri into his submissive mindset. The time allowance to pull him from work, the teasing beforehand and the bathing all served to bring him slowly out of his control and into Jushiro's. Still, seeing the extra items made his need for control rear it ugly head more than once during the extensive tying. He refused to use his safe word, he knew he would not ever need it with Jushiro unless the captain went Bankai during their session - an extremely unlikely scenario, but eventually, Jushiro scolded him.  
“You leave me no choice, Mayuri. Since you cannot control yourself…” and he pulled out a ball gag and a gimp mask. “I wish you would not force me to use this, Mayuri.” he said, indicating the mask. Both of them knew that the enjoyment of his restraint was for both parties, and the while Mayuri enjoyed hiding behind the anonymity his face paint offered him, the mask with it's blinding effect left both parties missing out. Jushiro disliked the gimp mask, as it covered the expressions he relied on as part of his work. He had to work much harder to correctly interpret the nuances of position without reading his charges facial expressions and eyes.  
Mayuri obediently opened his mouth for the ball gag and was docile for the buckling. He pulled away when Jushiro approached him with the mask.  
“Really, Mayuri. This is for both our sakes. Behave or I will have to resort to the last stage, and we do not want that, do we?” He intentionally left the last question as he knew this would prove Mayuri's submission. Instead of shaking his head, Mayuri obediently looked down and leaned toward Jushiro waiting hands. He slipped the mask over Mayuri's face, tightened a set of buckles in the back, and after a brief look into Mayuri's eyes, observing the beginnings of submission, zipped the mask. Then, Jushiro calmly began with the complex series of bindings. He had been a practitioner of kinbaku for over a hundred years, but still took the care and slow concentration he would had it been his first day. The manacles bound each wrist to the opposing forearm. Mayuri’s chest stuck out. Jushiro buckled his thighs with a thick strap and then laced on a set of hobbling boots which arched Mayuri’s feet elegantly but ended in such a point he would be unable to stand. The boots has a ring in the back which attached to the thigh strap. the sight made Jushiro stop and admire them momentarily. Mayuri bound in hobbles always struck a chord and for a moment, Jushiro couldn't breathe. recovering himself, Jushiro began tying the ropes. Each rope wound tightly around Mayuri's chest, constricting his movements but allowing full breaths and ending in a series of aesthetically pleasing knots in carefully chosen locations. He continued tying the knots in precise places so that Mayuri would have support when he was hoisted up. The scientist struggled at first as the control over the situation transferred to Jushiro. One point tipped him from control to complete surrender, and Jushiro went carefully at this moment, stopping and touching Mayuri's face when this point was reached. Mayuri went from struggling and stiff to still. His muscles relaxed into the bindings as he rested against the supports. happy with his subject’s submission, Jushiro continued with the final bindings and secured him.  
Finally, now that Mayuri was in place, Jushiro spoke. “It is time for your punishment, Mayuri.” He started with placement of the nipple clamps. He turned them up to the point that Mayuri finally let out a muffled gasp. Then, he took a feather he had hidden from view. Tipping Mayuri forward so he rested on his chest bindings, his ass in prominence, he began to stroke Mayuri. The man stiffened suddenly. Unaccustomed to the feeling, his muscles tightened fitfully. His head jerked back and he grunted and bucked. Jushiro knew he was nearly incapable of enjoying the soft, delicate torture of a feather, and it made the punishment all the more satisfying. Finally, hearing a stifled groan, he saw drips coming from under the edge of the mask. The tears moved Jushiro, as they always did, but he knew these were the moments when he needed to exert the most control for Mayuri's sake.  
“Shall I take off the mask now, Mayuri?” he asked, sternly. Mayuri raised his head as though to answer but hesitated. “Good, you have learned your lesson. You may nod yes or shake your head no.” Mayuri nodded his head slightly. Juushiro unzipped the mask and looked into Mayuri's gold eyes. The mask and feather had done their duty to punish Mayuri’s insubordination, and now it was Jushiro’s task to provide for Mayuri’s enjoyment of the rest of the session. Jushiro unbuckled the mask and slid it off, kicking it unceremoniously under his bed. He would have to clean it later. He carefully wiped the tear streaks off Mayuri's face and neck.  
“Would you like me to remove the gag as well?” Mayuri hesitated, pleading with his eyes permission to answer. “Nod yes or shake your head no.” Mayuri shook his head slightly. “Hmm, that will make this interesting” Jushiro mused, but he enjoyed the challenge. Each time he painstakingly extracted the groans of pleasure from the reserved man he counted it a success. Tonight was going to be a true test of his endurance.  
Jushiro considered his tools. He began prodding some of Mayuri's sensitive spots, places where he had made incisions before meeting Jushiro. He started with a syringe, but when that did not do much more than elicit an irritated noise, Jushiro turned to the bedside table. He hesitated at the drawer. He really disliked this sort of torture, but he had extensive kido healing and this was the only thing keeping Mayuri from doing things to himself and ending up with more scars. Mayuri's eyes lit up at the sight of the instrument kept in a case in Jushiro bed table. The surgical scalpel glinted in the glow of the candles lit around the room. Jushiro began slowly cutting on Mayuri's arm at his previous incision. He began with a shallow cut but Mayuri’s eyes pleaded and he slid the blade deeper into the soft skin. Mayuri’s eyes rolled back into his face with the pleasure of his agony. Directly following the scalpel, Jushiro used his other hand to employ his strongest healing kido but the damage was extensive and there was plenty of blood spilled. Jushiro glanced at the sight of all Mayuri’s blood on his sheets in dismay. He always had to replace the sheets, but Mayuri insisted on silk rather than protective coverings. It truly broke Jushiro to torture Mayuri in this way. That was the one thing that made him the best person for the job of course. He willingly tortured himself whenever he found his own mind delving into dark places. Mayuri’s torture sessions kept him from doing worse things to less deserving people in uncontrolled situations. Still, Jushiro would need some serious compensation after a session this intense. He worked on Mayuri’s most sensitive areas and thoroughly tortured the scientist until he determined that there was enough blood spilled. Too much and they could not safely enjoy the rest of the evening, and that was not a good solution for Jushiro.

Jushiro followed Mayuri's eyes as he put the scalpel back in its box. The scientist was breathing roughly, his eyes fixed on a point in front of him. He was completely mentally engrossed in the recent torture and his physiological reactions. At least, that's what Mayuri would say, Jushiro mused. He found it endearing to see the scientist so completely willing to submit to him, even though it had taken so long to get here. Jushiro had gone for the most specific punishment for Mayuri, and the worst torture for himself in the beginning so that he could now get to the parts that he enjoyed most. Pulling out the toys he had set aside one at a time, he applied each one with the fervor that elicited the most reaction from Mayuri. He reduced the scientist to a quivering heap by the end of two hours. The chime was a very small water clock installed in another room, Just loud enough to pull Jushiro from his endeavors. Jushiro sighed quietly. He wanted so much more. He always did, but Mayuri had insisted on a very carefully timed session each time to avoid overtaxing his system.  
Mayuri's head lifted slightly at the chime of the clock. He had been tortured and reduced to nothing, but still wanted more from Jushiro. As Jushiro came around the bed to face Mayuri, he noticed the distress in his subjects eyes and face. He truly didn't want to end their session, and obviously neither did Mayuri. He considered the situation very carefully. First, he carefully undid all the ties and ropes holding Mayuri in place. Whatever they did to further the session, it did them no good to keep Mayuri trussed this way. He gazed admiringly at Mayuri's legs as they stretched out on the blood stained sheets in the pointed hobbling boots.  
“May I leave on the boots,Mayuri?” he asked gently, quickly adding the permission to address him.  
“Yes, master,” Mayuri answered. Once untied, Jushiro cradled Mayuri's head in his lap, this was the part he looked forward to the most. Mayuri needed him now, more than anything else in existence. Jushiro carefully undid the straps and slid the ball gag out of Mayuri's mouth. He gently massaged the scientists jaw muscles as he pondered their next move. It wasn't totally unprecedented for his clients to request an extension, but he and Mayuri had arranged their regular sessions and their marathon extensions very carefully to maximize the enjoyment and push both men exactly to their limits. 

Suddenly, Jushiro remembered his Christmas present for Mayuri. It was pushing the boundaries of their relationship, but if there was ever a time to push boundaries, it was now.  
“Mayuri,” he said softly, stroking back an errant strand of sweaty, electric blue hair.  
Mayuri moaned softly in response, unaccustomed to conversation while he was coming down. “Mayuri, I have something for you: a gift. It is something I think you would enjoy now, before you return. Are you willing?” there was only one acceptable response while Mayuri was still in his submissive state, and Mayuri knew he had to play this carefully.  
“Yes, please master.” Their eyes locked and Jushiro looked longer than he normally would at Mayuri's eyes. He needed this as much as the scientist, but he couldn't risk the careful agreement they had made on one desperate moment. Finally, seeing only honest need and desire in Mayuri's face, he gently moved the man's head off his lap. Resting it on a pillow carefully, he stood and went back to the bedside table.  
“I wanted to give this to you tonight, but I feel the moment now is more meaningful.” He spoke softly as he brought out a small box.  
Opening it, have presented the contents to Mayuri who looked at him with desperation and hunger.  
“Please master,” he begged with all the urgency he could.  
Inside the box was a particularly complex contraption. The first part was an enormous, viciously studded dildo. He carefully lubed it and slowly inserted it into Mayuri's anus. Mayuri flinched momentarily, and broke out in a sweat as the thing slid inside him. Then, a ball ring and a ladder of attached cock rings were placed over his still partially erect penis. Finally, Jushiro pushed a button and the dildo began to vibrate. It was on a low setting and just brushed Mayuri's prostate but the added pain made his body convulse. Jushiro set the vibration higher, eliciting deeply ragged grunts and choked sobs. His breathing was ragged now and his cock stood out hard and bulging against the rings. Jushiro turned off the spiked dildo, making Mayuri moan pleadingly. Jushiro pulled the dildo gently out of Mayuri's twitching ass and Mayuri groaned in pain and satisfaction. His golden eyes pleaded in desperation for Jushiro to fill his now empty ass, and Jushiro leaned in closely. Usually, he remained clothed during their sessions and the fabric of his pants we're getting soaked in Mayuri's blood.  
“Do you want me, Mayuri?” he asked gently, a tiny quiver betrayed the desperation in his voice.  
“Yes, yes please… master. Yes, Jushiro, I want you now,” Mayuri responded, adding the more personal address to the formal exchange for emphasis. It was a concession, and Jushiro was all to happy to take it. It made his request feel more personal, and Jushiro conceded a certain amount of closeness as Mayuri came down out of his subspace. He undressed quickly and lay down behind Mayuri, gently wrapping the man in his arms. Mayuri's head rested in the crook of his arm, and he slid his hand down to wrap it tightly around Mayuri's now painfully bulging erection. He slid his cock inside Mayuri's gaping, quivering hole.  
“Do you like my Christmas present, Mayuri?” he teased softly as he gently fucked the scientist. With all the over stimulation and excess pain he was used to, Jushiro knew that Mayuri never cared for gentle intimacy, but he allowed it when they we're cuddling afterward. The sheer amount of torture Mayuri had inflicted and received tonight made him more receptive to Jushiro’s tender caresses and gentle sex. The pain inflicted by the studded dildo enhanced Mayuri’s nerves. He couldn't quite bring himself to wear a studded covering yet, although he had seen them at the toy shop he visited, but seeing Mayuri like this often encouraged him to take more violent paths. Jushiro continued thrusting and pulling at the rings until he heard Mayuri moan piteously into the pillow.  
“You need release so soon?” he murmured softly. Looking down at Mayuri's bulging cock, he noticed that the rings were still tight, even causing Mayuri to begin purpling in the gaps, but precome was oozing out. He marveled momentarily. “Such a shame, but perhaps next time…” The man was a constant surprise. Why was his come green? But Jushiro wasted little time with his musing, and gently slipped the securing ring down. The sudden release caused Mayuri to gasp in pain and relief. He cried out loudly as he came forcefully all over the sheets and Jushiro’s hand. Jushiro held his breath for a moment, then when he felt no acid burns or anything invasive, he let it out quietly. He never knew what to expect with the scientist. Still, he was shocked by Mayuri’s gentle whisper,  
“Please, Juushiro, you can finish…” such gentleness made his skepticism seem so out of place. Cradling Mayuri gently against his chest, he continued gently thrusting into Mayuri’s ass until he felt the pressure building. He came without much fanfare, softly and quietly as was his normal nature. They lay there, Jushiro gently cradling Mayuri's head against his chest for a few moments longer. Just as Jushiro was about to drift off, Mayuri woke him.  
“I really need to get back to the lab now, Jushiro,” He murmured softly. It wasn’t true, of course, but they had prearranged signals for every aspect of their relationship, and this part was no different. Jushiro didn't know what cruel torture the scientist had suffered, but the man was incapable of sleeping with anyone without Ashisogi Jizo dispatching them in the middle of the night. Jushiro gently got up from the bed and assessed the situation. Mayuri was going to need some time and food before he could really walk and function normally. he unzipped the hobble boots and paused for a moment to massage Mayuri's feet and calves tenderly. Leaning down over Mayuri's still quivering body, he scooped the man up by his shoulders, helping him to his feet. They made their way slowly to the Sento once again. Jushiro carefully rinsed off the various fluids from their bodies. He lowered Mayuri into the bath and got in as well, holding the scientist against his chest. Mayuri sighed with pleasure as the healing water began easing his sore muscles and repairing the damage the healing kido hadn't repaired. 

This tender moment wouldn't last. Jushiro knew that once Mayuri reapplied his paint, he would revert to the normal, guarded, bitter and snide character that masked Mayuri's tender, desperate soul. Jushiro would feed the man an inordinate amount, help him paint his face and then turn to change the sheets in their bedroom. When he returned, as always, Mayuri would be long gone with no note or anything so much as a goodbye. His thanks came in very small, nearly unnoticeable looks, slight deferential comments in public and a visit once in a long while from an underling with a small gift: Chocolates, sometimes a rare flower from the world of the living, or a rare tea. He never saw the same subordinate twice, and to date couldn't recall ever seeing them outside the twelfth again. Juushiro hoped that the soul reapers that were assigned to bring his gifts weren't rewarded by confinement, or worse experimentation or assassination, but as with the strange, dark activities surrounding Kyoraku Shunsui, he didn't ask. 

Knowing the future was certain didn't change the present, and Jushiro sighed gently as he curled his arms closely around Mayuri. If he didn't allow his heart to grow close, it couldn't be broken, but that wouldn't prevent him from enjoying the physical closeness that he was granted, and the rare glimpses under Mayuri’s mask were well worth all the risk. As he nuzzled his chin into Mayuri’s neck, he heard the scientist let out a rare sigh of happiness. What was the man thinking? What was he ever thinking? Jushiro let the thought trail away and simply cuddled closer, enjoying his payment of services rendered as long as he could until the water clock would once again interrupt their moment and drive Mayuri away.

Juushiro was surprised when the scientist didn't immediately move to get up when the clock did go off.  
“Mayuri, you aren't asleep, are you?” Jushiro whispered gently. There were prearranged instructions if the scientist fell asleep as well, bust Jushiro was loathe to call in the lieutenant from the twelfth unless the situation became unrecoverable. He was rewarded by the blue hair brushing softly against his cheek in a snuggling motion.  
“Mmm, just a little longer, please master?” Mayuri murmured in Jushiro ear. He wasn't his normal submissive state so the casual reference caught Jushiro off guard, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Perhaps if he played this right, he could get a bit more out of it. So Jushiro snuggled in more closely and allowed Mayuri to call the shots.


End file.
